The drying of targets such as persons and animals often coincides with grooming activities. Typically grooming and drying are done in alternating steps, where some drying is done, then some grooming, then more drying, etc. With animals, in addition to having the facility to dry/groom the animal, the animal must also be controlled. This can be done by hand or with restraints. With persons, a dryer can be held in one hand and a grooming tool in the other, to allow for simultaneous grooming and drying. Dryers used to dry persons or animals can be in the form of hand-held dryers, overhead driers, dryer gantries, etc.